Words Like Lightning
by Kyogou
Summary: A response to a challenge. Pairing: Finder's Asami and Takaba, Location: ... I forgot, Prompt: Sex, lol. M/M, don't like? Don't read. I do not own these characters, obviously.


Within the recesses of the mansion, none could hear the wanton pleads of the youth bent over fine leather, none except for his dark-haired captor whom watched with a piqued and sadistic amusement. Asami's arms were folded neatly over his suit, the dim glow of the candlelight illuminating his smug features. Had he had any sense of modesty, he might have kept his engorged length concealed in his slacks… but tonight that wasn't the case as it hung out, standing proudly in the silver-haired boy's direction, slick from previous suckling. His weight shifted from one foot to both as he allowed an arm to slide out of enfoldment and reach downwards to tousle slick platinum strands.

"Feels good… doesn't it, Takaba?" He purred soundly, gripping his hair after a few more strokes so that he could force their gazes to meet. Asami's eyes held the look firmly before they lewdly began to trail downwards along the narrow, angular curves that composed the youth's form, raking over them pointedly and making Takahito flush crimson.

"I-It's…" Takaba could barely manage anything, bent over a leather wedge and chained there so that little movement was allowed, eyes blinking the water away that so desperately tried to free itself from the recesses of his lidded hues. One could not see unless they got down at an awkward angle, but Takaba's length was securely encased within a cylinder opening that could be revealed by the twist of a cap, showing that it traveled through the middle of the wedge and out the other side where a second hole resided. Asami was a cruel man, so he had the farther end blocked off and the settings on the side of the wedge set to 'high', making the silver-haired beauty before him choke as his member was squeezed, feeling exactly as if he were buried deep within another's tight heat.

Asami seemed to wait for the younger to answer him, sliding down onto his knees before his lover with a grin so smug that Takaba didn't think there was anyone in the world that could top it. He allowed digits to grasp his chin, lofting it so hungry and bruising kisses could continue to shake his very foundations as he could not break free of his confines. He could feel himself sweating, trembling. Everything was tilting and swirling as he melted in Asami's hands in just the right ways, making the world almost too perfect when those tantalizing lips nibbled his own and then drew away to replace them with blunt arousal.

"Suck." It was definitely an order. An order he could say nothing against, else the elder man would find some way to make his punishment last that much longer, and Takaba had no idea how much more he could take before he cracked. He permitted the swollen head past his supple lips, wrapping them around the shaft and allowing Asami to slowly push himself further into the warmth of his mouth, inch by inch retreating inside until the tip jostled against the back of his throat. A soft choke sounded around the mouthful of flesh.

He would have normally apologized in any other situation, but Asami knew that deep within his heart, the feisty youth had a thing for complete domination and humiliation, and that was one of the things that flawlessly made his cock throb in a painful manner whenever he dwelled on it for too long. Takaba really had no idea how arousing he was; even the simplest of his motions made the drug lord yearn to ram the soft, moldable form down on his shaft and force him to ride it until the dawning rays of sunlight sifted through the mansions' silken gold curtains. Asami's eyes closed as he fisted his digits within the brilliant silver locks before him, twisting their countenance occasionally and making the smaller suck on his manhood with all due vigor. How the other could go blissfully unaware of the things he made churn in the elder's loins, Asami had no clue, but he felt he was able to communicate some of those feelings through dominance.

Takaba's back glistened with a thin sheen of sweet, muscles twitching every so often when a more powerful pulse would travel from his length clear up to his core. Lips constricted, sucking at everything he could get whenever Asami's muscular thighs would quiver just barely when his coming was close. This was something unique about his superior that Takaba had learned and at times he wondered if there was someone else that knew the same. Had anyone else ever seen the way lashes would lid and flutter every time that his throat bobbed in rhythm, moaning the sweet nothings as occasional breaths of molten heat puffed out like the fluffy wisps of smoke from a locomotive? Or did Asami refuse to show this side of himself to anyone?

The younger was so deep in his thoughts that he almost gagged when a stream of warm fluid slipped down his throat with little resistance, chains rattling in faint tremors until Takaba was finally able to stabilize himself once more, dutifully cleaning the weeping length until Asami drew back, cheeks flushed like delicate rose petals. "Good… you have gotten so much better since I first met you."

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Takaba licked his lips, scowling through silvery bangs slick with perspiration.

The way the drug lord's smirk slid across the entirety of his face unnerved the teen a bit, only able to suppress another delicate shiver as the following words struck like lightning.

"It means you're in for a very, very long night…"


End file.
